


"The only truth is music"

by Kunfetti



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universes, Anal Sex, Angst, Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short Drabbles, song to ficlets, trigger warning as needed per chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/pseuds/Kunfetti
Summary: A collection of the song fic drabbles I have written over on tumblr. Each chapter has it's own rating and is stated as such at the begining.





	1. Alone Together

‘Alone Together’

Promnis - FFXV

Song - Alone Together by Fall Out Boy

Words - 583

Rated - G

 

Adrenaline coursing through his veins, Prompto turned and ran. The other hunters in his group took charge to distract the deamon from their ranged shooter while he climbed on a rock for better vantage. The Iron Giant swung its sword at the groundsmen, causing the ground to shake. While Prompto waited for an opening, his subconscious wandered to someone a little less menacing but no less dangerous.

 

He wiped sweat from his brow, aiming with his free hand. This was the last stretch, and with one last push they were able to send the deamon back where it came from.

 

The walk back to the truck was always the same, cheers amongst the other hunters; pats on the back for a job well done. Prompto didn’t care about any of that. He had one thing on his mind and that was to get to _home_. As he climbed into the truck bed, he sat with one leg dangling over the edge, staring out into the endless night, with only his thoughts keeping him going.

 

Ignis’ apartment was on the ground floor around the corner from the marketplace. It always felt too far away from the main street of Lestallum, but each step brought him closer to his destination; but he wouldn’t be _close enough_ until he was wrapped in Ignis’ arms.

 

Each hunt brought a certain fear to his chest. Would Ignis finally tell him that they couldn’t keep doing this, that they had more important things to worry about? Would this be the last time Ignis accepted him back? Was he tired of the time they spent away?  Prompto last saw Ignis nearly a month ago, no goodbyes or endearments. No promises of returns or stay wells. They both knew trying to fight the responsibilities thrust upon them was futile, and believing in false pretenses wasn’t going to keep them alive tomorrow.

 

Their unspoken agreement to keep their feelings to themselves was both a blessing and a curse. It made leaving _easier_ but he would be lying if leaving without _knowing_ killed him in a different way.

 

He had to leave though. Any abled bodies had to fight for the cause and Prompto’s specialty in long range made him a top pick amongst the hunters.

 

He knocked on the third door in the row and waited with an electric buzz beneath his skin for Ignis to open the door. And when the door opened and Ignis stood there, all his doubts disappeared. He could be content with this--their small moments together.

 

“Hey,” he whispered into the night. Ignis slowly smiled back, moving to let Prompto in. The apartment was dark as Ignis’ need for light was nonexistent. He closed his eyes and breathed in the smells around him. There was always the smell of fresh herbs mixed with something else, something that was just _Ignis._

 

 _“_ What a nice surprise,” Ignis said wrapping his arms around his waist. He nuzzled into Prompto's neck and Prompto wondered if Ignis could feel his heart beating.

 

He relaxed into Ignis. He could tell he wasn't going to throw him out tonight or tell him it was over and he felt the sweetness of relief wash over him.

 

He reached his arms around Ignis’ neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. There was no need for them to rush and as they stood there in the dark. In each other's arms they could pretend there would be a happy ending because tomorrow…

 

Tomorrow he'd be leaving again.


	2. Closer

‘Closer’

Promnis - FFXV

Song - Closer by Tegan and Sara

Words - 526

Rated - M

 

It starts with a brush of warm air on the back of his neck. His skin tingles from the contact and before he knows it, he's turning his head to look behind him. Ignis is close but not close enough. The heat off his chest is hot on his back and when Ignis slides his fingers up his arms, it's a shockwave through his body.

“Prompto,” he whispers into his neck. Ignis is a hairsbreadth away and he can feel the phantom touch of his lips. Prompto gasps a shaky breath and he starts to tremble. His position on the edge of the bed leaves just enough room for Ignis to slide his legs around him and when he bites down on his shoulder, he arches his back into Ignis’ body.

His head finds purchase on a shoulder and Ignis is quick to wrap his arms around him, splayed out across his chest, slowly moving up. The touch is feather soft and the prickle of electricity causes him to moan low in his throat.

Soft lips find a soft patch on his neck while a hand comes to rest in his hair. The other hand is itching slowly back down his torso, scratching down with blunt nails, towards his growing erection.

Prompto’s hands find Ignis’ firm thighs, gripping tighter with each build of pressure in his core. He's lost the cacophony of thoughts that normally plague his mind and he's left feeling.

Ignis drags his lips from his neck to trail across his shoulder, worshipping the freckles that dot his skin. He can feel Ignis’ own need pushing low on his back and he wants--no, he  _ needs _ .

Small whimpers escape him when a warm hand wraps around him, thumb smearing the build up of liquid on his head as fingers dance gently along his shaft. Each touch is a relief but it's not quite enough.

The hand resting in his hair suddenly grips tight and angles his face to turn and meet his lover, their lips brushing before Ignis takes the plunge. His tongue is sweet in his mouth and they fight for dominance, however, Prompto knows he's not in control; not tonight.

Ignis has set a pace that has him thrusting his hips to meet every stroke of his hand. Ignis breaks the kiss to spread love bites along the sensitive skin of the back of his shoulders. He's gasping Ignis’ name into broken moans and grunts. He's being consumed by elation and the build up in his core is a desperate plea for release.

The tight grip on his hair disappears and Ignis’ fingers trail down his side but he's too aroused for it to tickle, instead, it adds to the pleasure.

When that same hand finds his balls he cries out. It's starting to become too much and he's going to lose his grasp on reality.

“Yes, that's it, you're doing so good,” Ignis encourages, “Let yourself go,” It's to these words his world explodes and he's sputtering through his release. The thick liquid is cold on his chest and Ignis strokes until he's a twitching, shivering bundle of nerves in his arms.

 


	3. Vanilla Twilight

‘Vanilla Twilight’

Promnis - FFXV

Song - Vanilla Twilight by Owl City

Words - 508

Rated - G 

Triggers - Death

 

It's was too late by the time they figured out what was wrong with him. There was no cure for his illness, nothing organic to make it better. The best they could do was ease the pain with pills that he hated taking.

 

Ignis blamed Niflheim for everything. It was their fault, and when his anger had reached his peak, he was grateful he wasn't King because he would have demolished the entire countryside for revenge. 

 

He lived for years in anger and hatred. The empire had taken the very thing he loved most and nothing would ease his pain. However, after finding an old journal kept by his husband in his last few months, he realized the hate he harbored wasn't what his love would have wanted. 

 

Slowly, he had come to peace with it. It wasn't easy and most days he would shut down and curl under his blanket and cry until there was nothing left--the hollow feeling in his chest all consuming. Some days were easier, his friends would come to visit to make sure he was taking care of himself. The company distracted him.

 

He got brave one day and picked up the camera that was absently left on his desk. Taking it into his hand he brushed off the dust and lifted the viewfinder to his eye, wanting to see the world as his lover did, but when he accidently snapped the shutter, he pushed the camera haphazardly back to the desk and rushed out of the room. 

 

Nowadays the pain he carried was a dull ache in his chest, an ever constant companion. His friends finally trusted him to keep himself together and left him to his devices. He got a job to help keep his mind away. It was easier when other people depended on him, he felt useful. 

 

He sat on his porch one twilight staring out into the vast darkness. The stars twinkled above and he  _ desperately  _ wished his love was looking down on him, shining bright into the darkness, like how he used to shine in life. Standing, he grasped the bouquet of sunflowers he had picked earlier and made the trek to the oak tree on the hill a few miles from their house. 

 

His heart beat wildly in his chest. It had been far too long since he last visited and he was scared. What would his love think if he could see him now?

 

The headstone came into view and he paused to stare at it. He imagined it was like seeing someone for the first time from across a room, and all he wanted was to throw himself into his lovers arms. 

 

Instead, he slowly kneeled in front of the stone, fingers brushing over the engraving: 

_ Prompto Scientia - Beloved husband and friend. _

 

He placed the flowers next to the stone, tears falling from his unblinking eyes. He took a stuttering breath, lying down on the soft grass as his tears were absorbed into the ground beneath him. 

 

“ _ Oh darling, I wish you were here.” _


	4. I can't stop loving you

**‘I can’t stop loving you’**

**Promnis - FFXV**

**Song - I can’t stop loving you by Ray Charles**

**Words - 1677**

**Rated - G**

  
  


It was rare they had moments like this; alone and in each other's arms. Sometimes they lost themselves in each other's body, seeking comfort and pleasure. Other times, like tonight, instead of being warriors trying to help save the world, they were just two souls in love. 

 

In their small apartment in Lestallum, with its creaky walls and leaky ceiling, Prompto rested his head on Ignis’ chest. The bluesy sounds of Ray Charles played low behind them, on a record player he once found in a search and rescue, and drowned out the noise of the city. The music skipped and sputtered but that didn't stop the sway as the two danced slowly. 

 

Prompto had turned the lights off in exchange for candles, bathing the lovers in an ethereal glow. The effect wasn't lost to Ignis, he could hear the flicker of the flame when the wind blows through the window. Prompto told him it was like standing next to the sun while it's setting and although the image was fuzzy around the edges, he could imagine it.

 

Ignis held Prompto gently at his waist, his hand warm through the thin shirt he was wearing. Ignis’ heartbeat echoed in his ears, steady and strong. He felt safe  _ here. _ Here, he could just be Prompto, a simple man in love. 

 

As they danced, he took a moment to tilt his head up, taking in Ignis’ features. His heart fluttered when Ignis angled his head downwards, resting their foreheads together. 

 

“Something on your mind, love?” he asked.

 

He smiled, squeezing Ignis’ hand in his. He answered with a gentle butterfly kiss. His heart was full in his chest, his body warm against Ignis. The only thing on his mind was how happy and content he felt in Ignis’ arms, despite the ruin around them.


	5. Love me like you do

Love Me Like You Do

Promnis - FFXV

Song: Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding

Words: 1206

Rated: NSFW

Trigger Warning: Breathplay

  
  


Prompto’s body was more aware than he was, still gripped tight in the vestiges of sleep. His back was warm and there was a wet heat sending shivers across his shoulders. The familiar weight of Ignis’ arm rested across his waist as a hand slowly stroked him awake. His mind was waking up to the sensations Ignis’ ministrations were sending through him but part of it still stayed silent, wanting to keep the blissful sleep Ignis was trying to elude him. 

 

The heat from the kisses on his shoulder moved slowly to his neck, where Ignis gently sucked a small bruise to his skin. Prompto moans into his pillow, sleep finally starting to dissipate. Ignis is rutting behind him, each thrust of his hips sliding his erection along the curve of Prompto’s behind. He wants more and he’s willing to give into Ignis. 

 

He slowly opens his eyes, matching Ignis’ movements with surges of his own hips. Each forward push meets with Ignis’ clutched palm deeper and each backwards thrust spreads him onto Ignis, separating his cheeks as he slides in between. Ignis curses into his neck, the dry friction causing him to sneer, yet it only turns Prompto on even more. Ignis often takes control of their love making, exploring aspects of Prompto’s sexuality he never knew he wanted. Prompto easily became a willing participant to Ignis’ endeavours. 

 

When Ignis abruptly lets go of Prompto and moves away, he whines, feeling the loss of his release. The lack of warmth and desire force his orgasm to turn and hide as his cock aches red. He turns onto his back, his arms reaching for Ignis. He is standing at the side of the bed, bottle of lube already in his hands. Prompto can see the shine of the liquid as Ignis squeezes the bottle and starts to coat himself. He licks his lips as Ignis locks eyes with him, stroking himself as Prompto watches. 

 

“Get on your knees.” Ignis growls and he scrambles up the bed following Ignis’ directions without complaint. He feels vulnerable, ass in the air as he braces his weight on his arms. He wants to reach between his own legs, to release some of the pressure building up but Ignis didn’t give him permission and he doesn’t want to disappoint. 

 

He feels the bed dip as Ignis takes his place behind Prompto, slick hands cupping his ass as his soft lips return to kiss along his back. He can feel Ignis’ thumbs roughly along his backside, spreading and kneading the soft flesh. He circles his puckered hole and Prompto surges forward but the motion is stilled as Ignis wraps an arm around his waist. 

 

“Patience my love.” he coes into Prompto’s back. His reply is cut off when Ignis slides a finger slowly into him and he can't help but bite his lip. The burn isn't as hot as it was last night but the intrusion still causes his body to tense. Ignis is patient as he kisses along his back, waiting for Prompto to relax. 

 

After as few moments, he relaxes and gives an experimental thrust backwards. Ignis takes it as a sign to insert a second finger, using his other hand to play with the precum beading on his cock head. Prompto is blissful for the dual sensation and gasps out a shaky breath. 

 

“Please Ignis, I’m ready--unnn,” he moans as Ignis inserts a third finger, scissoring them to stretch him further. 

 

“You remember the safe word?” Ignis asks with a seriousness in his tone Prompto knows he shouldn't ignore. 

 

“Yes, please, just...hurry.” he pants.

 

Prompto  _ aches _ with want, he'll take anything Ignis gives to him, just as long as he does  _ something _ . He’s not left waiting long as Ignis removes his fingers, gripping Prompto’s waist and pushing himself inside. 

 

Prompto feels every inch of Ignis as he slides inside him. Waves of fullness flow through his body as his heart beats faster in his chest. He's gasping as Ignis gives a few deep thrusts, groaning as the grip on his waist tightens. 

 

The grip starts to pull roughly; Ignis is giving him a silent command to fall backwards. Leaning on his knees behind him, Ignis helps guide him to lean back to chest. He lets his head lean back on Ignis shoulder and Ignis wraps one arm around his cock and another around his shoulders, gripping tightly. 

 

His thrusts into Prompto hit just the right angle that has him crying out. The grip on his shoulder snakes its way across his chest, leaving hot tingles in their wake. It isn't until those same fingers slowly grip around his throat that he becomes aware of Ignis’ intentions. 

 

“Is this alright?” he asks before moving forward. Prompto takes a second to think about it before nodding.

 

Ignis has never tried choking him before and for a second he feels a burst of fear in his chest. He knows Ignis would never intentionally hurt him and they have a safe word for a reason. He relaxes himself, the grip isn't tight exactly. He's still able to take in deep breaths of pleasure. 

 

He's straining against Ignis in a matter of minutes. The rub along his prostate sending him further into oblivion. Ignis let's go of his cock again, instead guiding Prompto’s own hand to his throbbing erection. 

 

“I want to watch you get yourself off,” he pants into Prompto's ear and the breath tickles his neck, sending goosebumps along his body. Ignis keeps his hand loosely wrapped around Prompto’sm as he tries to find a rhythm to match Ignis’ thrusts. 

 

Ignis kisses along Prompto's exposed neck and his eyes linger on their moving hands. Prompto can tell when Ignis is close because his thrusts become sporadic and instead of deep thrusts, he's moving in and out quickly. 

 

Suddenly, Prompto feels the fingers on his neck tighten and he tries to swallow around the grip. The saliva he swallows is tight in his throat and he's gasping, trying to suck in as much air as he can. He feels Ignis’ release, hot and full inside him, and he's starting to drown in all the sensations his body is experiencing. 

 

His hand moves faster, tighter, and he uses his thumb to smear the precum around his head, paying extra attention to the small opening. His own orgasm is bubbling right under the surface and it isn't until Ignis reaches around to grasp his balls that he’s blinded by pleasure. 

 

Ignis squeezes his throat even tighter and he’s starting to feel lightheaded from the hot pleasure coursing through his body and the absence of air he's able to swallow. His cries are muffled into chokes and Ignis is still moving his hips slowly inside of him. Prompto can tell he is still semi-hard inside him but his mind is swimming and his fear is growing. Ignis hasn't loosened his grip and in a moment of panic he reaches his hands up to squeeze at Ignis’ hand. 

 

It seems that brings Ignis down from his own high and he lets go, holding Prompto in a tight hug instead. 

 

“You did so well, darling,” he says as Prompto greedily takes deep breaths to fill his lungs. 

  
  



	6. Jealous

Jealous

Promnis - FFXV

Song: Jealous by Nick Jonas

Words: 507

Rated- G

  
  


When Ignis enters the bar, the first thing he notices is the clouds of cigarette smoke. His nose scrunches as he waves a hand through the smoke, trying to clear the air. Once he can make out more than a gray luster of smoke, he scans the room for a familiar tuft of blonde hair. 

 

He treads lightly through the crowd, dodging unnecessary touches. The music reverberates the room, vibrations travelling up his legs. He doesn’t usually mind the dives Prompto finds but when he spots his companion at the bar, leaning his elbows on the tabletop, he narrows his eyes and regrets his inability to never say no to his boyfriend. If he had, he wouldn’t be watching Prompto smile as the bartender winks at him. 

 

They’re clearly making small talk while the barkeep flips bottles around in the air. Nothing to be impressed about when he can kick daggers and hit their mark perfectly.  _ Hardly a parlour trick, _ he thinks to himself. It wasn’t until he watched as the bartender laid their hand atop Prompto’s, laughing like they just heard the funniest joke in their life, that he feels his muscles tense. 

 

He tries to take a deep breath, to control his wayward emotions. Prompto is the sort of person that people gravitate to, with his cheerful disposition and positive attitude--attributes Ignis himself finds endearing. It’s no wonder that others often find themselves drawn to Prompto. Either way, he couldn’t let someone else try to lay claim to what was his. 

 

He makes sure to undo the first few buttons on his shirt and to pop his collar, his skull necklace cool against his skin. He runs his fingers through his hair; Prompto enjoys seeing Ignis disheveled, and walks with a purpose towards the duo. 

 

“Prompto.” he purrs behind his boyfriend. Prompto startled and turned quickly, his blue eyes wide in surprise. It was the only warning Ignis gave him before he captured his lips in a searing kiss. It took a moment for Prompto to respond and when he did, he reached for Ignis’ shoulders. Sucking gently on his top lip, Ignis cups his cheeks, gently tilting his head for a better angle. He slips between soft lips, twisting with Prompto’s own tongue as he devours his mouth. And when he opens his eyes, he catches the barkeeps own behind Prompto’s head, staring smugly as he feels a wave of satisfaction as they hold their hands up in surrender and turn away. Prompto must have felt his smirk against his own lips because he broke the kiss, cheeks aflame and pupils blown, to take Ignis in. 

 

“Wow, Iggy, what was that for?” he asks breathless. Ignis answers with a knowing glare, one that makes Prompto’s adam's apple bob in his throat. He grabs his boyfriend's hand, dragging him away from the bar, toward the entrance. Ignis has only one thing on his mind now; to show Prompto exactly how he feels about another person touching him and do a little touching of his own.

  
  
  



	7. I'm Ready

‘I’m Ready’  
Promnis - FFXV  
Song - I’m Ready by Jack’s Mannequin  
Words - 571  
Rated - G

The door closing echoed through the half empty apartment. Prompto was left standing around, looking around at what was left. He wasn't sure where his things ended and Ignis’ began. They had been semi-living together for months with only the fear of commitment standing in their way. 

They had been dating for a while, meeting through mutual friends and hitting it off spectacularly. Ignis ended up at his apartment more than his own but Prompto was too afraid to outright ask him to move in. 

After all this time he still harbored feelings of inadequacy. Ignis was a catch and Prompto was just an undergrad with no real direction for a future. This is how he found himself, standing alone, Ignis having left with just his luggage to catch a plane; ready to be taken to his fancy new job across the country. 

Prompto saw the look on his face, Ignis almost daring him to stop his leaving, to beg him to stay. Instead, he said his goodbye and he was left with an ache in his chest as Ignis’ face fell and he walked out the door. 

He slowly rubbed his cheeks, trying to ease out the tension in his face. He moved to the kitchen numbly, trying to introduce himself to the new emptiness that surrounded him. He hated it. 

He wasn't sure what had set him off but seeing Ignis’ mug sitting in the sink pushed something in him. He thought to all the happy moments they shared, the lazy mornings, even the high tension moments left him feeling wanting. 

What was he doing, moping here while the love of his life hopes on a plane to live another life without him? He may have feared commitment before but he knew he couldn't live without Ignis in his life. He grabbed the mug and his jacket and rushed out of the apartment.

He hailed a taxi and told him with no amount of hesitation to hurry to the airport. He shook leg his nervously, a sudden onslaught of nerves taking over. What if he missed his chance and Ignis had already boarded the plane? 

He couldn't stop his heart from palpitating.

When he arrived at the airport, he threw a few bills to the driver with no mind and ran out, the mug firmly in his hand. He searched frantically for the boarding for Los Angeles, bumping into people as he made his way. He prayed to every god he knew of that he wasn't too late. 

He rounded the corner and Ignis was handing his ticket to the attendant, luggage handle in his grasp as he turned to leave. This was it, his moment. 

He ran further and when he was in earshot he yelled, “Ignis!” as he reached out. 

Ignis turned at the call of his name and Prompto watched as his eyes widened. He caught up, hand on his knees as he caught his breath and stood as Ignis grew closer.

“What are you doing here?” he asked. His voice sounded apprehensive but also hopeful? Prompto wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and held the mug up with a finger. 

He couldn't stop the grin on his face any less than he could stop his heart beating. He took Ignis’ hand into his, looked deep into his eyes and said the one thing he should have all along,

“Stay.”


End file.
